


Miraculous Ladybug Fake Fic Summaries

by the_parentheticals



Series: Miraculous Ladybug Prompt Fills [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1920s, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-03 07:04:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17279342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_parentheticals/pseuds/the_parentheticals
Summary: People on Tumblr send me a title, I write a fic summary.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For the fake story title: Ain't No Place For No Hero (Miraculous Ladybug)

June 13, 1920

Marinette strums the guitar again, and Alya laughs. “Mari, come on, are you sure you don’t want to go into music? You could be so good.”

Marinette shakes her head. “I’m not a musician, Alya. I’m just a normal girl. I don’t need to be a hero.”

“You’d make a good one.”

“I don’t want to be one. This town doesn’t need a hero.” She sets down the guitar and goes back inside, chuckling softly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ask: "For the fake stories: “Valley of Foxes” with marinette and whoever? Sorry she’s my favorite character ^w^"

For as long as he can remember, Nino Lahiffe has been warned never to go into the valley. It’s dangerous, they say.  
So when he sees his best friend Marinette disappear into the valley, he goes to investigate. But when he meets a fox spirit who is very much in love with him, and a cat spirit who seems distracted by something else, he gets much more than he bargained for.


End file.
